Secret's from the Past
by Hagu
Summary: Kagome finally returns to Konoha after completing her mission, destroy Naraku, but now she return’s to face several problems, including secrets about the past, secret’s that can change everthing Kagome /?
1. Chapter 1

Secret's from the past

* * *

Summary:Kagome finally returns to Konoha after completing her mission, destroy Naraku, but now she return's to face several problems, including secrets about the past, secret's that can change everthing Kagome /?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

After so long and so many sacrifices finally the threat called Onigamu Naraku was eliminated by Inu-tachi, the Lord West and their allies, who after some fights had concluded that if they wanted to eliminate the enemy then had to work together.

After traveling for a few months together deep alliances were made, especially among Higurashi Kagome and Inu Taisho Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West.

After traveling with the group for some time, Sesshoumaru recognized the value that Miko Kagome stood, deciding then to meet her to a level far beyond than allies.

Shortly after a person could see that the Lord of the West was very protective of Miko Kagome, even to the point of putting her under his protection, but such action was not well received by young Inu - Hanyou, Inuyasha, the second child's of the General, Lord West Inu Taisho Touga.

There was no secret of the animosity between the two sons of the late Taisho Inu Tougas, the whole demonic community knew that the two half brothers could not stand being in the presence of each other, but one of the brothers knew how to hide his feelings about the subject.

The second son of Taisho Inu was well known in Demonic Society for various reasons. The first was the fact that was half human and half demon, the result of a relationship between the former Lord of the West with a human princess, the second reason was his lack of manners and respect for others. The third reason was the imprisonment to a tree for 50 years by the miko Kikyo, the previous protector of the Shikon No Tama, but the latest reason is that being in love with the miko Kikyo that was brought back from the dead.

Within the Demonic community began to occur many speculations on with whom will be with the Inu-Hanyou at the end of the journey to kill Naraku the kumo-Hanyou, many believe he will remain with the miko Kikyou. Others believe it will go to hell with his love, while others believe he will choose the miko Kagome, the new guardian of the Shikon No Tama, however, many of the upper level demons believe that the Miko Kagome and Inu Taisho West, Lord Sesshomaru, will stay together even though this topic is not discussed openly, but behind close doors.

Due to the alliance between the two half-brothers, many demons of the upper class began to join forces to destroy the threat to stability and peace in the country, the Demonic Lords of the Four corners of the country joined forces and armies, for the first time 1500 years, the lords united their powers to fight the same enemy.

Despite the efforts and Naraku plans the alliance was formed and accepted by the whole community Demonic and Miko.

Five months after the formation of the alliance Naraku death finally arrived after a fight that lasted more than three hours, the threat was destroyed by Bakusaiga, Sesshomaru sword and Kagome's arrow.

With Naraku death, his half of the Shikon No Tama was delivered to miko Kagome that used her powers to unite the two halves to reform the whole Shikon No Tama created by miko Midoriko.

The news of Naraku death reached the ears of all living beings in Japan. This news meant a time of peace that could begin. The celebration lasted for days.

All that now remained to do was a wish to the Shikon no Tama to complete the mission that had begun two years ago, a pure wish to eliminate any chance of a new Naraku.

It was for this reason that the four lords, North, South, East and West, the Inu-Taicho, the Tribe of the Wolves was now in the clearing where the Sacred Tree and the Well stood, staring intently at the miko Kagome, who in turn watched the blue sky.

"Kagome-sama?" The Houshi Miroku called, the same Houshi that once had a curse on his family because of Naraku.

"Yes, Miroku-sama." Kagome did not even take the trouble to look at her fellow group preferring to stay to look at the sky.

"You called us all here, why?" Inquired the Houshi wondering what was in the mind of the person, which he saw as a younger sister.

"It's time for Shikon No Tama to leave the Mortal Plan." The words of the miko Kagome is received with surprise by members of the Alliance.

"What are you going to do?" Asked the Inu-Hany in a a brusque tone and accusatory.

"What should be done." The miko replied calmly.

"Kagome the Shikon belongs to me." He accused the Inu-Hany, Inuyasha.

"She never belonged to you." Kagome said looking into the eyes of the first person she had met when she appeared in the Feudal Age for the first time. "Get out of your hiding Kikyo, I'm sick of you hiding yourself. Your actions are very similar to Naraku."

"Copy." It was the only thing Kikyo said.

"I'm not the one that's it's made from the original." Kagome's answer only made Kikyou angrier.

When Kikyo was about to say something Sesshoumaru voice rings out across the clearing.

"Enough. We're here to finish the mission." Sesshomaru words were received by silence, but all agreed with him in the clearing. "Miko, do what you must do." Everyone knew to whom Sesshoumaru is referring, including Kikyo.

Kagome calmly took from her pocket the Shikon No Tama and stared at her, as if pondering on what to do with the object of magic.

"So many deaths from a single object, even if it costs me to believe in everything that happened." Kagome's thoughts could not depart from the deaths that had occurred because of the Shikon.

All spectators waited patiently and impatiently for the Miko decision.

"I wish that all the places and lives lost due to the Shikon No Tama and Naraku are restored." The words of miko surprised everybody as a flash of light illuminated the sky, as a wave of light spread with self throughout the land.

"I'm alive again." Kikyo said with great surprise to see her chest to rise and fall.

Nobody disagreed with the desire, except that Inu Yasha, who wanted to be a demon but remained silent since the love of his life was again among the living.

The Shikon No Tama began to disappear slowly from the back of Kagome while the image of a woman with long black hair, dressed in a suite of combat miko, began appearing a few feet away from Kagome.

"Thanks release me Miko Kagome. With the Shikon out this plan balance will return eventually. I wish you much luck Kagome. "And with that words the Shikon No Tama and it's creator disappeared as if it never existed.

Kagome's eyes were focused on the eyes of the Lord of the West for several moments as he returned the action, it was like they were having a private conversation between them.

"Kagome-chan." Two young voices rang out in the meadow when responsible threw themselves, literally, against Kagome.

"Shippo, Rin."The look and the voice of Kagome were filled with warmth and affection the two children.

"We were afraid that you would disappear when you made the wish."Both children said together.

"My dear I loved being here with you but it's time for me to leave. The mission is complete." Kagome was trying the best way to say to the children it was time to separate.

"No." The two children screamed. "Stay with us."

"Shippo, Rin everyone has a destiny that has to follow, and it's time for me to follow so I can make my choices."

The two children knew it was time to say goodbye to the person they saw as they mother, but they had been stolen so early in their lives from their true mothers now they didn't want to lose for the second time.

"Kagome-chan." Sango, the last destroyer of demons, looked at the person she saw a sister in everything but blood.

"I hope that you and Sango Miroku-sama are happy now, especially that now your tribe is back to life. Do not worry about the Kohaku, he's fine. "

"Thanks for everything, you did for me." Sango's eyes had a few tears that threaten to fall because the emotions she was feeling at that moment.

Kagome looked at the four demon lords and knew it was not necessary to have words, because their eyes were already more than enough.

"Moonlight." Kagome called his friend and companion, like Kirara, he was a demon but an Inu. Moonlight was much like Sesshomaru in its true form, but he lacked the symbol of the House of the Moon, he's stripes were blue and silver. He had sapphire blue eyes with streaks of gold and instead of a tail he had two, the tip of a tail was blue while the other was gold.

Moonlight was a gift from Sesshoumaru to Kagome so she could be protected at all times even when he wasn't with her.

"It's time Moonlight." Kagome thought while looking to her friend.

"I can I go with you?" Inquired Moonlight with a look full of hope.

The reason why they could talk to each other was because of the tie that Sesshoumaru had created between them.

"I would never leave you behind." Kagome admitted to her friend.

The others on the clearing knew of the strong bond between Moonlight and Kagome.

"C'mon, it's time we go Moonlight."

Before Moonlight's starts walking towards Kagome, he looked to the Lord of the West, as if he was saying something, but that would remain silent for now.

The only people who aren't unaware of the conversation where the Demon Lords, they could see Sesshoumaru give a slight nod in Moonlight's direction.

Moonlight's jumped into Kagome's arms before she could turn to jump into the well that would take her back home.

Yet no one noticed, except Sesshoumaru, there was a different light that lit on the well when Kagome Higurashi made her passage.

Despite the difference in color Kagome did not seem worried or scared, quite the opposite, the bright red light was particularly familiar.

Moonlight's realized the difference in color of the light that was carrying home his master, but seeing the relaxed look on his master face he remained calm because he knew if there was any danger or something else that his master would have warned him.

A few seconds later the red light stopped. The two travelers came to a well identical to, they use in the Feudal Era, to make sure there wasn't any threat to his master Moonlight's jump out of the well and toke his surroundings.

When Moonlight's jumped out of the well he didn't found the home, he was expecting around the well, instead he found himself on a platform with flat stone and four pillars a few feet away and in each pillar was a writing that was not known the Moonlight's.

Moonlight's looked beyond the four pillars and saw that there were trees surround the area but his surprise was when looked at the sky, expecting to see blue skies and bright sunshine but instead had one stone wall over them, like a cave of huge proportions.

"Where are we?" Moonlight's questioned aloud without realizing it.

"Welcome to my World's Moonlight."

"To your world master?"

"Yes, do you remember everything that I told you while we were in Feudal Era?" Seeing Moonlight's nod, giving his answer, Kagome continued to explain. "When Naruko died the Higurashi family of the future from Feudal Era forgot all the memories involving me, after all they are not my real family. But a family with whom I was unable to travel to the feudal era to accomplish my mission. "

"But if we are inside a cave how it is possible to have so much light here?" The cave was lit as if the place was a place outdoors.

"All this is due to the seals that were put in place many years ago."

"Seals? What is it? "Moonlight's like Sesshoumaru could not refuse the opportunity to learn more about something that had never heard of.

"Over time you'll adapt this world. Let's go, I still have to give my report to Hokage-sama. "

"Ho-Ka-Ge - Sama?"

"Before I explain whom the Hokage-sama is. It's better if I explain what a Kage is.

The Kage (Shadow) represents the head of each Hidden Village. Only the Five Great Shinobi Countries are allowed to call their head ninja by the Kage name. The Kage serves as the pillar upon which the village stands and the strength a village presents to the other ninja countries largely depends upon the strength of the Kage in power.

A Kage stands equally with the ruler of this country, the Daimyō, he directed the activities of the Village making sure everything is all right, as for example the Kage is the one that decides which shinobi teams go on certain missions and are they are to ones who decide the measures to be taken when it comes to the safety of the village.

As I said there are five Kage, and they are: The Hokage-Sama, which means "Fire Shadow" from Konohagakure no Sato, the Kazekage, which means "Wind Shadow", from Sunagakure no Sato, the Mizukage, which means "Water Shadow "by Kirigajure no Sato, the Raikage, which means " Lightning Shadow "by Kumogakure no Sato, the kage, which means" Earth Shadow "by Iwagakure no Sato. This is the fifth leader to govern the Hidden Villages of five major countries of the Continent Elemental.

Although there are other Hidden Villages leaders they have not earned enough recognition to win the title of Kage and as such the 5 Kage do not recognize them as equals.

As I told you, we're in Konohagakure no Sato or just Konoha, my allegiance is to the Hokage-Sama, Sarutobi Hiruzen, I pledge my loyalty to Konohagakure and the Hokage, I must obey his orders regardless the order."

Moonlight's eyes were wide open for all the information he received, his eyes resembled of a child who would receive a special gift on their birthday.

"When I get home I'll tell you more about this world. There are things you must know so nothing bad happens to you."

While Kagome explained to her companion the hierarchy, the two friends walked calmly down a rudimentary corridor, it was simply lit with some torches attached to the walls.

Moonlight's wondered where were they going, but knew not to question his master, because she always knew what to do, Moonlight's noticed that his master stood in front of a wall, they had reached the end of the corridor .

"Did she make a mistake? There is no way to continue down this tunnel. "Moonlight's looked at his master while his mind formed his doubts.

"Moonlight don't you trust me?" Kagome did not need to use the bond, that existed between the two of them, to know what's Moonlight was thinking, his expression said it all by itself.

When Moonlight's fulfilled his order, Kagome put a hand on the wall of the tunnel and in doing so in a language unknown characters appeared in a circle.

From one moment to the next Moonlight's no longer see the wall rough tunnel to see a flat wall and clearly done by hand labor, but that was not all that attracted the attention of the demon but the sound of voices from across the wall.

"Yes Hokage-sama." A male voice sounded strong and before the sound of a door to close.

Kagome's Moonlight and waited a few minutes to make sure that no one else in the office without being the Hokage before entering.

"Hokage-sama." Kagome greeted before bowing out of respect.

"Kagome if you are here can only mean you Have you finished your mission and that was a success." Assumed the Hokage.

"Everything went as it was supposed to."

"Casualties?" Questioned the Hokage, concerned about the number of lives that could have lost.

"All lives have been restored." Kagome rushed to secure their leader.

"Thankfully, the last thing that should happen is the shedding of innocent blood." Hiruzen looks at Kagome with a look of pride. "Kagome returns home and rest, tomorrow is the distribution of teams, and I want you to be 100%."

"At your service." Kagome before leaving left a scroll on which the report was the final battle.

* * *

_With Kagome_

* * *

Kagome came up with a cloud of smoke in her home and it was not to her surprise when she saw a clone of herself cleaning. The clone of Kagome stopped sweeping and turned to her. "Hey, how are you."

"It's good to be back"

A copy of Kagome noticed the Moonlight was still on Kagome's shoulder from the beginning.

"What is it?"

"A friend." The original one answer.

"Now you come back, now I can go. By the way there weren't many interesting things since you left." Then the copy of Kagome disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Kagome had to sit for a moment to see all the memories that her copy had collected over 2 years.  
An hour later, all the memories were viewed and analyzed.

"Kagome are you okay?" Asked Moonlight concerned about its master.

"Yes, I'm just a little stunned, we should rest, and tomorrow we will have an important day.  
After Kagome Moonlight and bathe, dinner and opened the manuscript that the Hokage had given the two went to bed to sleep.

* * *

_The Next day in the Academy_

* * *

As always Sakura and Ino were competing, this time was the one who arrives first at the classroom could be with Sasuke, but as none of them ever admit defeat.

"Goal" Both yells when they enter the classroom.

"I win again, Sakura." Ino said smiling with an air of victory.

"What are you talking about? My toe entered the class before your by a centimeter." Sakura said looking at Ino if she was crazy.

"Are you blind?" Ino asked.

Sakura ignored the words of Ino and focused her eyes on the image of Sasuke who was sitting at the table to look at anything, without further ado ran to Sasuke ignoring completed when Naruto greeted her.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke was thinking about other things and not realized when Sakura came just he just notice her presence when she spoke. "Can I sit next to you?"

Ino came out of nowhere grabbing the Sakura arm, upset by the audacity of asking if she could sit next to him, Sasuke. "Hey! I'm going to sit next to him."

Then more fan girls came and started arguing that they were the first girls to arrive so they the right to sit next to their "god" Sasuke. That was when Naruto could not take it anymore.

He climbed onto the table and began to glare at Sasuke sending him a look of defiance, since none of the boys supported the other, both started a glared competition. The girls started cheering for Sasuke while others said to Naruto to go away and stop bothering Sasuke. Then, very quickly, the person behind Naruto tilted his chair back, which hit Naruto's back, which caused him to lose his balance and fall forward to Sasuke.

"Nooooo..." All the girls yell, in their thoughts hating Naruto for stole Sasuke first kiss.

Naruto e Sasuke were looking to each other but their lips never meet, thank's to a hitai-ai that was in the way.

When Sasuke and Naruto looked to the left to see who saved them saw Higurashi Kagome, she was wearing a dark blue shorts that reached down to her lower thigh and her kunai-hoister on her right, a blue shirt but the sleeves were long until her finger's but were tied together with wire neer the shoulders, she had black gloves like Kakashi's (except the coulor), the same gloves as the ANBU use, she wore black ninja sandals.

Naruto was grateful to all the gods that he knew by Kagome have appeared and have stopped him to kiss Sasuke, he did not want to imagine what it would feel if he really had kissed his rival. "Kagome!" Naruto yell full of hapiness, Kagome was one of the few people that treat him well.

"How are you today Naruto? I'm happy to know that you are a ninja as well."

"Thank you! Naruto said ambaressed.

"Good morning Sasuke." Kagome greeted him, Sasuke merely nodding with a slight smile on his face.  
All the girls were jealous of Kagome and the fact that Sasuke was not ignoring her.

After some minutes pass, Iruka came in, finally, holding a clipboard in his hands. "Starting today, you are all official ninjas, but... you are still new genins. It is going to became harder from here. You all will be in a group of three, where you will accomplish missions under a Jounin Teacher."

Many girls were with hope that Sassuke would end up with them, while the boys were wishing the same thing but with Kagome.

After forming the firts 6 groups, it was time for the seven group. "Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura" Naruto yell of happiness while Sakura of terror. "Uchiha Sasuke." The papers invert this time, but Iruka as not finish "Higurashi Kagome" Naruto yell of hapiness.

"Why do I have to be in the same team as Sasuke-teme?" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, the reason why you're put in the same team as Sasuke is because you got the lowest score on the test while Sasuke got the highest.

* * *

Later on (much later)

* * *

The 7 group was still waiting, Kagome was siting near the window looking to the sky with Moonlight on her left side hidding from his mater's teammates, Kagome saw how Naruto start to pull a tricks to punish the teacher from bein late, what they didn't know that the teacher was approaching but Kagome decided to leave this information only to her and see what would happen, though she already know who was their teacher.

The door opened and the eraser fell on top of the head of the person who came in, when the eraser fell on the floor Sakura soon began to apologize and say that she tried to stop Naruto while Sasuke wondered if the man in front of him was really a Jounin.

The Jounin picked up the eraser and looked to his students. "How should I say this... My firts impressions of you guys are... I hate you."

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke discouraged but Kagome wasn't surprised by the words of Jounin. "Come meet me at the terrace." He said before leave the room without other word. The 4 genins follow their teacher without a word trying to be on his bad side.

"Let's see, why you don't introduce yourselves." The jounin said.

"Introduce yourselces? What should we say?" Sakura ask.

"What you like, hate, dreams and hobbies. Something like that." The Sensei clarified.

"Hey, hey. Why don't you introduce yourself firts, sensei." Naruto suggested

"Me? I am Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream... I have a few hobbies... ..."

Naruto and Sakura were whispering to themselves."So all we found out was his name." Sakura said.

"Now it's your turn kids."

"You first, forehead brow." Kakashi pointed at Sakura.

Sakura gasped at the insult before starting.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like flowers and medical ninjustsu, My hobbies are reading and practice with senbon, my dreams is to become a _iryō-nin_ (medical-nin), I hate people who are arrogant and they can not see beyond the box!" Sakura ended.

_"__This is wrong! According to information I found out she is a fan girl! In this world not everything is as it seems, a mask then? Higurashi and Uzumaki don't seem too surprised. __If it is a mask so she managed to fool everyone for four years. A iryō-nin in team would be perfect now I can only hope that others are the opposite of my information. __"_Kakashi thought.

"You next, blondie."

Naruto glared before saying, "My name is Uzamaki Naruto, I like Kagome and meditate, my hobbies are training and find out how to help my precious people, my dream is to become a strong shinobi to protect my precious people, what I hate most are people who can not see beyond the scroll."

"_What the hell is going on in here? It wasn't supposed the kid to love ... no worship ramen ? Accordingto the report he is always shouting that he is strong and will be the next Hokage. __Do not tell me there is another kid that managed to fool the teachers for four years with a mask.__ "_ He thought.

"You, the brooding one." He pointed to Sasuke.

"I like tomatoes and training, I hate traitors, my dream was to restore the Uchiha Clan to their honor and uncover the truth." Sasuke said.

"_Okay, what the hell is going on! Everyone says the kid is on track to become an avenger, the only thing he thinks is to kill Itachi.__What kind of teachers are at the academy who can not see a mask. _"

"Go." Kakashi pointed at Kagome, who was staring at the clouds.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome. I like to learn new jutsu's and hang out with Naruto, my hobby is training, and reading, my dream is no one business." Kagome said, not taking her eyes off the clouds.

"_I must have gotten the weirdest team this year. God help me."_

"Okay, you are to meet me at training ground 7 at 6:oo am. Tomorrow, we're going to take a little test." Kakashi said.

"What kind of test?" Sakura asked.

"A survival test."

"What? But we already did that during the academy!" Sakura told him angry.

"That survival test was supposed to separate the people who can actually become a genin and those who had no chance at all."

"WHAT!" Naruto and Sakura shouted.

"Yeah, so don't eat breakfast because you maybe will puke."

Then he disappeared, leaving the teens behind thinking about the survival test.


	2. Which Pair?

_**Secret's from the Past **_

* * *

What is the pair you prefer? Although you give me your opinion, will be me who will decide in the end.

Kagome/Itachi

Kagome/Sasuke

Kagome/Kakashi

Kagome/Gaara

Kagome/Shikamaru


	3. Notice

I have good news!

The Beta case is closed.

I will change the firts chapters from "Secret's from the Past", "Little Angle" ans "A Mistake made in the Past".

Notice for every one, in a few days I will take all chapters from "Secret's from the Past", so they can be change in some parts of the storie, especialy the Sakura parts.

Good luck with your stories.

Hagu


End file.
